Sphintus the time travel agent
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Sphintus gets taken into the future to become a time traveler agent, when he gets taken to the future he decided that he wants to work for them and a time traveler agent, after he graduated, the agency boss gave Sphintus and kukulcan two mission to protect Aladdin and save the pistachios, Sphintus has to keep himself from getting caught by the heroes as well.
1. Chapter 1 what can go wrong!

magi

Sphintus the time traveler agent

 **Summary**

Sphintus gets taken into the future to become a time traveler agent, when he gets taken to the future he decided that he wants to work for them and a time traveler agent, after he graduated, the agency boss gave Sphintus and kukulcan two mission to protect Aladdin and save the pistachios, Sphintus has to keep himself from getting caught by the heroes as well. Sphintus is a time traveler agent, Time traveler agency that protect history, Sphintus centric.

 **Important note**

Sphintus clothes

Sphintus wears a roomy shirt that exposes his shoulders, a short shorts, and a wristlet on his left arm. His also wearing two gold ribbons around his neck. He walks barefoot.

time travel device:

Quantum Localizer

inter dimensional communicator

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi or pokemon or milo Murphy's law.

Chapter 1 what can go wrong!

(Sphintus pov)

Time unknown somewhere very far in the future

Heading to the headquarters

I was waiting for my teleporter to get ready, after it was ready i type in the place I wanted to go and pushed in the numbers of my password, After I pushed enter i arrived at headquarters and I walk towards the two doors that was in front of me. Inside those two nice looking doors is were my boss is. I was about to wall towards the two doors. I paused in mid step out of fear and I was wondering why he was calling me maybe he called me because we missed up on something. it is kinda strange to get a call from Boss in the middle of the night for something. I gulped and gather my courage and I took a step and the two doors slide open by themselves. As the doors open my eyes started adjusting to the room, it was scary I could see lots of holographic screens all around the room showing what's going on in the time lines and in front of me is one huge holographic screen and a desk in front of the holographic screen and the desk belong to boss. I looked at the agents that are cleaning up the room and I saw a few of them are calling the agents that are in the past by using the holographic screens. I didn't listen to what they are saying out of fear of interrupting them. I slow took a step and started walking inside and stopped once I got to his desk.

"Everybody out!" I heard boss said as I saw the other quickly ran out of the room and the two sliding doors close in.

"Except you two Sphintus Carmen time agent one thousand and four hundred and twenty seven and Kukulcan time agent one thousand and four hundred and twenty six." Boss said as i was just about to leave the room or sneak out with the others.

"Y-you wanted to see us Boss!" I said as I tried holding back my shuttering.

I watch as my boss turned around in the chair that he is sitting in, he has blond, spiky hair and red eyes, he has white with slightly tan skin and he has a blue jacket that is from the pokemon time period and his blue jacket has a white collar. I could also see that he wears a long red pants with a time traveler device holster on his right knee, I could also tell that his wrist watch is his quantum localizer.

"Sphintus and Kukulcan!" Boss said as I jumped from his sudden shouting and I tried keeping myself from shaking.

"Sphintus and Kukulcan do you know why I called you two here personally and asked you two to come into my office?" Boss said

"Because you wanted to fire us because of all of the destruction we caused." I said as I held back my shuttering.

"That's mostly why I called you two here but unfortunately that's not why I called you two I'm... giving you two your first missions!" Boss said as I paused and stared at him in surprise.

"R-really thank you boss!" I said as I was exicted.

"Yes thank you!" Kukulcan said

"QUIET!" Boss shouted and I jumped.

"I'm giving you two your first mission but luckily I won't be able to talk for very long since I got a meeting in space in a few minutes so I'll have to make this quick!" Boss said as he stood up and pulled out a pin from his holster and pointed the tip and pushed the button and a green light appeared and a file appeared on the desk.

"Sphintus and Kukulcan I'm giving two mission for the both of you and your job is to go into the past and protect a boy named Aladdin from harm and also save my favorite food pistachios!" Boss said as I stared at him confusingly.

"pistachios?" I said as boss face grew mad.

"I want you kids to into the past and protect Aladdin and the pistachios at the same time and I set up the pistachios stands in the perfect places that you well go to watch Aladdin and sell pistachios." Boss said

"your a genius boss." I said

"thank you! Anyway I also want full mission reports from your missions and I will also give you two missions so you two well know were to head next understood!" Boss said

"yes!" I said

"yes!" I heard Kukulcan said along with me.

"Yes boss! We will protect Aladdin and the pistachios!" I said as I felt very excited to take on our first mission.

"We will succeed!" Kukukcan said as I smiled.

"Also here's your quantum localizer and inter Temporal communicator and here's your file!" Boss said as he pulled out two device and picked up the file.

i grab the two device from his hand and place them into my pocket and grab the file and wrapped my arms around the file to protect the file.

"thank you boss!" I said

"thank you very much it's an honor!" Kukulcan said

"Good now you two get out of my office!" Boss shouted and I jumped and quickly turned around ran out of the office and watch as the two doors open and once I pace through the two doors the close.

"Yeessssss! We got our first mission and we will succeed this mission and we will do our best!" I shouted as I pulled up my hands and held the file and laugh in excitement.

"yes we will succeed and also we should cheek out the two devices !" Kukulcan said

"okay!" I said as I placed the file on my left hand and pulled out the qauntam localizer and inter Temporal communicator.

The quantum localizer, it was similar to a iphone but thinner and lighter, it was black with medium gold lines and on the screen has a clock on it. The quantum localizer has a charger on the back that can be charge by an outlet and the quantum localizer has lots of other things on it as well. I learned from training that in order to use time traveler device you just have to set the date and time you want to arrive and push this button on the screen and you point this spot on the top of quantum localizer and point at the direction you want and it well open a vortex and you can also bring someone with through the vortex or you can just teleport Kukulcan and myself and someone else without anyone noticing the vortex by self teleportation.

The inter Temporal communicator is similar to the Quantum Localizer instead of time travel it allows me and Kukulcan to call anyone from anywhere or any time, it also has loads of others things as well.

"We should go and get are mission assignment!" Kukulcan said as i put back the two devices and walk over to the teleporter spot as we were walking I saw this group of aliens walking out of the teleporter spot.

I quickly walk around them and ran over to the teleporter spot and i pushed a button that teleports me to the mission assignment the mission assignment building is on the other side of town and I pushed the button and I was instantly telportated to that building.

"I love you teleporter spot!" I said as I wall inside the mission assignment building.

I walk towards the mission assignment building and as I was walking towards the doors they open and I walk into the building and the doors close once I walk through and when I walk in I could see a few time agents in lines getting missions assignment and I decided to see if my friend asuna is here.

"Hey sphintus I'm over here! " I heard asuna say as I saw her ahead of me and her hands are waving and I walk around the time agents and walk over to her and gave her a high five.

"Hey! asuna guess what we got!" I shouted

"you two got your first missions." Asuna shouted as we climbed over the desk and hugged each other.

"this is embarrassing!" Kukulcan said as we just stared at him.

"hmm! I guess aliens do get embarrassment!" Asuna said as we got out of the hug and off the desk.

"so what your mission!" Asuna ask

"We have to protect Aladdin and pistachios!" I said

"pistachios seriously!" Asuna said as I could see her in shock

I looked at her and saw that she dyed her hair blue at the tips and black on the rest.

"love your new hairstyle!" I said

"thanks I'm trying to get our friend Zack attention!" Asuna said as she brushed her hair over to her left arm.

"that's nice!" I said

"would we just get our mission stamp so we have clearance to travel to the past!" Kukulcan shouted as we both jump.

"seriously you two are going off the topics!" Kukulcan said as we laugh.

"Okay I'll get your mission permission to travel to the past." Asuna said as i watch her typed something on her holographic keyboard and a orange envelope appeared in mid air and she grabbed it with her hand and turned towards me.

"you two are approved to travel to the past!" Asuna said as she hand me the orange envelope.

"Thank you!" I said as I grabbed it.

"your welcome!" I heard asuna said as I turn around and ran towards the seats and I didn't sit down instead I stand up and open up the file.

"what does it say?" Kukulcan ask

"It just all about Aladdin and about the pistachios on these two paper?" I said as I was confused.

"why do we need information about these two? Oh wait it's because we need to know what they look like!" I said as I place the papers back into the file and set it on my left arm and grab the orange envelope on my right arm.

"mhmm?" Kukulcan said

I open the orange envelope and pulled out a paper of the map of the past we're going to.

"what the dot there for?" Kukulcan ask as he pointed his head to the green dot.

"it's a home base for us to rest I think or it's the location we're going to go to?" I said as I'm not even sure what that location is.

"oh! Wait! It says on the next paper here that we're going to sell pistachios at this time period and observe Aladdin from afar." I said as I pulled up the other paper that is for clearance to any time police to make sure that they don't arrest us and what are mission for the pistachio stand is to prevent a accident from happening and it also says that they get destroyed by someone causing a fight or a monster attack.

"Really are mission today is to keep Aladdin protected at all a times and keep the pistachios from getting destroyed from a accident from either a monster or person fighting!" Kukulcan said as I laugh at his seriousness.

"your adorable!" I said as I rup his head and place back the paper back into the orange envelop and place the orange envelope back to my right arm.

"let's just get going!" Kukulcan said as I saw him turn his had away.

"Before we go we should place the phone numbers of our friends on our inter Temporal communicator?" I said as I place the paper back into the orange envelope and pulled out the inter Temporal communicator and place my friends and boss number into them.

"You should also place in the number for the time police and paradox police just in case from last time!" Kukulcan said as I saw him push his head on the numbers for the paradox police and time police.

"Done!" I said as I place our phone back into my pocket.

"wait!" Kukulcan said as I jumped when i was about to grab the qauntam localizer.

"w-what is it!" I said as I shutter.

"should i be letting us go to the past while your wearing those clothes!" Kukulcan said as I looked at my clothes and look back at Kukulcan.

"So your an alien morpher and shapeshifter and no one told you to wear some clothes!" I said as I cover my shoulders with both of my hands.

"okay good to me!" Kukulcan said as I slowly pulled my hands away from my shoulders and grab the quantum localizer.

I place the files on my left hand and use my right hand to type in the time and date.

"okay give me a second I'm going type in the coordinates." I said as I started pushing in the coordinates but had to go back one time because I push the wrong number in.

"why are you wearing something inappropriate anyway!" Kukulcan said

"well it's because I choose this outift!" I said

"okay!" Kukulcan said

"hey are we going!" Kukulcan shouted

"oh yes sorry!" I said as I pushed in the button on the screen and a vortex open up for both of us to jump through.

I jumped into the vortex and we are now in the vortex of space and I could see stars of galaxies and clocks turning in different directions or they are just stop on one spot. We arrived at the other end of the vortex and we are in the past.

"Now where is the pistachios!" I said as I place the Quantum Localizer back into my pocket and pulled out the inter Temporal communicator out and started looking for the pistachio stand.

"we maybe beginners but we'll be able to protect aladdin and the pistachios beside what's can go wrong!" Kukulcan said as we finally found the stand of pistachios.

"well what I'm still confuse about is how does this past have pistachios?" I said as unlock the box underneath the stand and I started up the grill.

"Well pistachios grows on plants so they are everywhere in any past but for some odd reason not in are time!" Kukulcan said

"or that's what I read on the internet!" Kukulcan said


	2. Chapter 2 What a strange coincidence!

magi

Sphintus the time traveler agent

 **Summary**

Sphintus gets taken into the future to become a time traveler agent, when he gets taken to the future he decided that he wants to work for them and a time traveler agent, after he graduated, the agency boss gave Sphintus and kukulcan two mission to protect Aladdin and save the pistachios, Sphintus has to keep himself from getting caught by the heroes as well. Sphintus is a time traveler agent, Time traveler agency that protect history, Sphintus centric.

 **Important note**

Sphintus and Kukulcan we'll meet sharrkan

 **Declaimer**

I do not own magi.

Chapter 2 What a strange and odd coincidence!

in town

(Sphintus pov)

"Here you go!" I said as I handed the pistachios bucket to the costumer.

"Thanks! Weird though I didn't know there is a new food called pistachios!" He said as we watch him leave.

I pull out the binoculars out of my pocket and looked straight towards a boy.

"Who you looking at!" Kukulcan ask as I pull the binoculars up and look at Kukulcan.

"You see that boy who is carrying those stuff!" I said as I pull up the binoculars up to Kukulcan.

"Can you give me a description!" Kukulcan said

"Alibaba has average height with blond hair and golden eyes. He has a short, thick ahoge on his hair, which he appears to have inherited from his father, and wears a small red rope tied around his neck at all times. He initially wore a traditional Arabian outfit with a sash around his waist to hold his knife, black boots with blue stripes, and one earring in each ear. He additionally started wearing two red earrings on the top of his left ear which presumably belonged to cassim and hold his Rukh." I said as I took deep breaths.

"Nope still don't!" Kukulcan said as I grew angry.

"He is the one loading the cart and alibaba will discover Aladdin!" I shouted

"Hey there alibaba he is loading stuff into the cart and will discover aladdin!" Kukulcan shouted and Kukulcan went above the binoculars and pointed his head towards the direction of aladdin and alibaba.

"Seriously!" I said and I pull down the binoculars to my height and watch as alibaba opens the cart and I could see Aladdin eating water melons.

"Kukulcan described to me what Aladdin looks like!" I said and I want to prove a theory by testing Kukulcan just to make sure.

"There's Aladdin he has a short, small figure, with medium long blue hair and bangs that stop at his eyes. He has large blue eyes, and a long, thin braid that extends down to his back. He is said to be the spitting image of his father, though momo stated that his eyes resembled those of his mother in shape if not in color. He usually wears his magic turban on his head, which he uses to fly. A ruby sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. Usually, he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wound around his chest. He wears long puffy white Arabian pants with no shoes. He always has his ex-metal vessel a golden flute around his neck." Kukulcan said

"And that's how time agents do it booom!" Kukulcan shouted

"What is a paradox!" I said as I want to do another test on Kukulcan.

"It's when person goes back in time and drops a chemical that will cause a huge chaos in the future!" Kukulcan said

"Is that correct I must have but sphintus looks worried." Kukulcan mumbled

"Is that the correct answer I haven't learn that in school." I said as I shivered.

"That's correct!" I said as I just went along with Kukulcan.

"Hey where did they go!" Kukulcan said as I look back to the cart.

I look around for them but they already left.

"I blame you!" Kukulcan said as I just glance at Kukulcan.

"What for!" I ask

"It's always you some how!" Kukulcan said

"I guess we'll find them eventually!" I said as i place the binoculars back into my pocket.

Bzzzzt

"That's our inter Temporal communicator!" I said as I calm Kukulcan and pulled the inter Temporal communicator out of my pocket.

"Who is it?" Kukulcan ask

"It's our boss!" I said as I answer.

"H-e-hello?" I ask

"Hey I'm just checking in!" Boss said

"We are doing good!" I said as I smiled.

"Good and are you keeping your eyes on Aladdin and the pistachios!" Boss said

"Sphintus you okay?" Kukulcan ask

"Yes they are doing good and we have to go!" I said as I hang up and place the inter Temporal communicator back into my pocket.

"What wrong? Kukulcan ask

"We lost Aladdin and we have to find Aladdin and quick before boss finds out!" I said as I was panicking.

"We can search for Aladdin by using our devices?" Kukulcan said as I calm down.

"Oh thank goodness." I said as I was about to pull out the device when Aladdin came up.

"Pistachios I never heard of those before could I have some!" Aladdin ask as I glance at Kukulcan and he glance back.

"I'll talk to our costumers you just need to remain quiet!" I said as I smiled as best as I can.

"Pistachios are known to grown on plants!" I said as I distracted aladdin and pulled out a bag.

"Why can't I talk to the costumers!" Kukulcan ask as I accidentally knock a spoon over.

"Because the last time you talk to the costumers you wanted to eat them to see if they taste like chicken!" I said as I handed the bag of pistachios to Aladdin.

"There you are Aladdin!" Alibaba said as I accidentally knock another bottle over again when I pulled my hand back.

"I'm just curious why I can't!" Kukulcan said as alibaba scream.

"That is a talking snake!" Alibaba shouted as he backs away.

"Should it be doing that?" Aladdin ask as we stop are arguing and look over to aladdin and at the pistachio stand and the bowl part of the pistachios stand has the oil bottle flowing through and the bag and pistachios.

"Sphintus I'm assuming something got jammed in that bowel?" Kukulcan ask as it blow up and the pistachio stand went into the air and we are cover in smoke.

"You did that on purpose!" I shouted at Kukulcan.

"I was just wrap around your neck and I didn't do the mess and all I was doing was asking why I can't but wow!" Kukulcan said as i glance at Kukulcan and look back at the two.

"Aladdin are you okay!" Alibaba said as he went to Aladdin and check if aladdin is okay.

"Yes and that was awesome!" Aladdin shouted as he was about to look over to us.

"We should go and get that runaway pistachios stand and quick!" Kukulcan said as we look up to the smoke trail in the air and I took off after it.

"Hey were did they go!" I heard aladdin say as I jump up and landed on a moving cart.

"Huh they were just here!" Alibaba said

"I think the snake call that kid Sphintus!" Alibaba said as I jump over to the next moving cart.

I ran across the cart and and flex my body over the carts and ran across over to the cart and realize that the pistachio stand is to far ahead and jumping across the carts well take to long.

"Do the backflips to get there faster!" Kukulcan said as I look up and saw the pistachios stand flying pass us and went off to the distance.

" huh I guess we were ahead of the pistachio stand but why are we going after the pistachio stand?" I ask

"We have to return the pistachios stand to headquarters or we get into trouble and pay for the damage that the pistachio stand cause!" Kukulcan shouted

"Eh the pistachios stand is going be destroyed so I guess we can just go shopping!" I said as Kukulcan looks at me and nodded.

"We Will go shopping after we catch up to e pistachios stand and make sure that they landed somewhere safe!" Kukulcan said

I took a step back and did a back flip and landed on my hands and push myself over and repeated for a few until I smack into something and heard a cracks in my feets, I look over and I could see a guy with dark skin and white hair, I tense up and panic before I fell down and he flew a few feet away. I fell done and when I glance up I saw Sharrkan with dark skin, medium-length white hair, and green eyes. He is tall and lean yet muscular, and always carries his sword with him. He dresses pretty flashily, with a gold chain wrapped around his neck, one end of which is clipped to his right ear and the other to a weight. He also wears a white off-the-shoulder tunic, white shorts, a thick golden belt, and gladiator-style sandals.

Sharrkan eventually got up and I tried to get up but every time I move either of my feet and I yelp in pain,

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I said as I fell down from trying to stand up.

"You okay?" Kukulcan ask as I shock my head.

"Hey uh you came out of nowhere?" Sharrkan said as I panic but I still couldn't get up.

"Sorry we are chasing after our pistachios stand and the pistachios stand accidentally exploded!" I said as I got up into a sitting position.

"What is a pistachios stand?" Sharrkan said and I pointed towards the direction and he looked up and at the direction and the pistachios hits a somethings and went up into outer space.

"What the hell was that!" Sharrkan shouted

"Huh I guess the files are completely wrong it was a accidentally!" Kukulcan said as sharrkan snap at us immediately.

"Did some one say something?" Sharrkan ask as Kukulcan immediately went quiet.

"Uh my name is sphintus!" I said as I lied about my last name being Carmen just in case and I'm also trying to change the subject and I just hope he bought it.

"Huh oh my name is sharrkan amun ra!" Sharrkan said as he walk over and I saw his eyes widen.

"Your feet are hurt!" Sharrkan said as I watch him rip off part of his shirt and started tying the piece of the shirt around my left foot and rips off and tied up the piece of the shirt and he rips another piece of his shirt and went to my right foot and started wrapping the piece of the shirt around my feet and tied up.

"Yay sorry I didn't mean to!" I said as i realized that I accidentally smack into him and i blushed in embarrassment.

"It's okay I was actually trying to find my way back to the group and got lost!" Sharrkan said

"This is a strange and weird coincidence!" Kukulcan whisper in my ear.

I felt sharrkan move his hands place around my stomach and I turned blushing red to tomato blushing.

"Kukulcan get the vocalizer device ready immediately!" I said as I tried standing up correctly.

"Hey you okay!" Sharrkan ask as I place my feet down and held my tongue.

"Yes I'm okay it well heal completely in a few days without a scar!" I shouted and turn bright red from exposing one of the time agents secrets.

"Oh thank goodness!" Sharrkan said as he was about to say something a group of people came over here and I look over to Kukulcan and saw Kukulcan pointing his noise at the vocalizer device that is wrap around his tail and he push in the button.

"It's ready!" Kukulcan mumbled and i nodded.

"Now please!" I mumble before everything started to get dizzy from how close I was to sharrkan and I kinda felt extremely smaller than him and I probably am.

"Hey Sphintus Don't take this wrongly but you remain me of some one!" Sharrkan said as I saw him glance around at me and pause when group of people are coming towards us.

I saw Kukulcan push the button and we are teleported back into the future. I took a deep breath and calm myself. I look around and notice that I'm in the streets full of cars flying by I quickly walk into a store and took a seat.

"You okay?" Kukulcan ask as I nodded and pulled out the phone and call our boss.


End file.
